Photoshoots
by mileybabes
Summary: Don't you just love photoshoots? Zanessa oneshot - M for a reason.


**Yeah well I'm back. Hope you like it.dedicated to iheartyoo-x aka GeeGee :D**

**Miles x**

Photoshoots. You've got to love them.

Me, Zac, Ash, Mo, Corbin and Luc were all at a 'USA Today' studios, having our photos done for High School Musical 2 promo's. We'd just done our group photo's, and I was currently watching the extremely sexy Zac Efron do his singles shoot. I tell you, the poses he comes up with are beyond weird. But then again, what can boys do? Us girls have it easy - we can stick out our hips; pout; blow kisses. All boys can do is throw the peace sign.

I couldn't help myself laughing. Zac had just tried an air guitar move. How is the camera going to capture that? It's a still shot! He jumped up, spreading his legs and resting his hands on the top of his head and smiling widely at me.

"Great, Zac!" the photographer yells. Zac regains his normal posture and shoots a glare in my direction. I stick out my tongue and he goes back to his shoot.

A few minutes later, the photographer calls me up to have our joint session. I take my place next to my hunk of man candy, giving him a smile when he winks. A woman dressed in staff gear comes over to us, holding various props. One of which was an inflatable fish, most likely used in a pool by a young child. She hands Zac a float; you know, those long foam things that magically keep you above water? Me and Zac looked at eachother, both with quizzical looks upon our faces.

"Use these just to have fun. Make whacky pictures with them; just be yourself." The woman said, running out of the camera view. I shrugged and put the fish infront of my head so my face was visible through the large-ish hole in the middle.

"Ready, here we go." The photographer says, a few flashes going off. Zac turns towards the fish and kisses it, making us both laugh. The photographer snaps it, yelling a "That was beautiful!" our way. Someone throws a rubber ring onto the set, which Zac immediately picks up. He pulls it down his body so it's hanging off his waist, and stretches the long foam float around the back of his neck, steadying it by resting his arms on top of either side. I pull the fish down so its just hanging off my ass, and throw a pout to the camera. Zac's mouth forms an 'o' shape and the camera clicks again. He leans in and whispers to me.

"It's pulling your dress up, sweetheart." He grins, looking behind me and seeing my dress riding up. I slap him and jump onto him.

"Yes! Perfect! Do that again!" The photographer yells. I shrug and jump into his arms while looking at the camera. Zac skilfully catches me and we do a few more shots like that.

After a few more photo's, the props lady brings out my favourite frozen treat - ice cream. She hands me one, and Zac another.

"Just be playful with these ok?" She said, before disapearing. I grinned to myself; I could use this to my advantage. I could so easily get my own back on Zac for the dress comment. You see, if there's one thing that Zac can't hide as an actor - it's his erections. And now, I had the perfect prop. He was so going to pay.

I stuck my tongue out, letting the tip just barely touch the tip of the ice cream. Zac obviously noticed, because he stood behind me and hit his hips into my ass. He was already hard.

"Stop it." He whispered into my hair, before moving his and and smiling at the camera for another shot.

"Stop what? I'm just enjoying my ice cream." I said innocently, licking it again. He groaned deeply but quietly.

"I swear Vanessa, if these pictures get printed and I have a tent in my pants, I'm never going to let you live it down." He warned. I laughed and continued with the shoot.

Ten minutes later, the shoot was over. On the ride back home, Zac pulled me onto his lap in the back seat of the taxi. It hurt - he was rock hard. He leant forward so his mouth was next to my ear.

"You're helping me with this. You caused it, now you get rid of it." He whispered huskily, kissing my neck and sucking ever so slightly. If the cast weren't in the taxi then I would've easily let out a moan. But knowing Corbin, he'd complain. So I had to restrain myself.

Getting back into Zac's apartment was a blur. He pushed me against the closed door, stripping of his jacket and attaching his lips to my neck. I let out a deep throated moan and coiled my arms around his neck. He gripped my hips and moved me from the door, reaching for the back of my dress and pulling down my zipper. He let the dress fall to the floor, leaving me in my underwear. I reached for his belt buckle and undid it. I undid his jeans and let them fall to his ankles. He kicked them off, revealing the very visible tent in his boxers.

"See...what you've done...to me?" He said, between sucking my neck. He was going to leave a mark - but I didn't care. I just moaned my response and moved him backwards towards the sofa. He collapsed on it, bringing me with him. I thanked the heavens that he always kept his curtains closed. I moved my fingertips to the edge of his shirt, taking the material in my fingers and slipping it over his head. His chest was so...wow. I littered open mouth kisses along his six pack, making him moan and the tent in his boxers grow larger.

He reached behind me, unclasping my bra and suddenly attacking my breast. He sucked on my nipple, electing a load moan from my lips. He moved his head down, biting on the lining of my panties. He removed them with his teeth, sliding them down my legs before thrashing his head to the side and spitting them out. He moved back up, attacking my lips with a passionate kiss. He wasted no time thrusting his tongue into my mouth, which I easily responded to. Our tongues battled while I slid his boxers down his legs. He groaned as his erection sprang free.

"Now..." He groaned, positioning himself at my entrance. I nodded, and groaned when he entered me. He thrust in and out rapidly, cursing under his breathe and letting out deep groans.

"Fuck yes," He yelled, still thrusting into me. He flipped us over so that he was underneath and I was straddling him. He gripped my hips and lifted me, then thrust me back down so I was literally bouncing on top of him. I got the message and rode him, the feeling so incredible I had to scream out.

"Ughnn, shit Zac I'm so close..." I moaned, rocking back and forth on his manhood. He groaned.

"Don't stop, Vanessa." He ordered, his eyes closed in pleasure. I jumped harder than before, making sure that we'd both reach our destination.

"Ohhh Zac!" I screamed as my orgasm came hard. I shuddered and felt him start to shake.

"Fuck yes, Vanessa!" He yelled, spilling his seed inside of me. No worries - I'm on the pill.

We sat there for a while, just getting our breaths back. Zac broke the silence.

"Don't you just love photoshoots?" He said wisely, grinning and kissing the top of my head.

It's true. You've just got to love them.

**Yeah well the photoshoot used in it was actually the USA Today one. It's the one with the yellow background? I'm sure you've seen em. Anyways, review yeah? Hope u liked.**


End file.
